


Slidertale (A.U. 3)

by MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote/pseuds/MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote
Summary: This is just one part of the "Slidertale" series a little snippet doesn't expect it to be very long, and its going to probably devolve into SMUT soon rather than later. The reader is SHORT. there are a few instances in the series were that's, not the case but not many
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans(Underfell)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Slidertale (A.U. 3)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just one of a MANY part thing. there will be SMUT might as well be the "house" name here. this chapter is relatively TAME. keep an eye on NOTES if your triggered by stuff ill put it in notes if you need to skip to bottom notes of tdlr. im not FULLY back from my hiatous but ive got some stuff down. things will still update erratically but i do READ all comments. Im not so great at english so be kind if you feel the need to correct me on something. This Sans/Red is based mostly off my own personal head cannons for him but he dos fall into the "Barra" subgrouping.

*star, is it that hard ta tell me tha truth? Sans asks irritably.

" Sans we've been over this, there's nothing wrong! I'm just a little tired, that's all ok?" You say just irritably.

*whatever ya say, sweetheart.

Sans grumbled as he watched you walk away to fill someone's order at the end of the bar. He had been watching you slowly get more and more spacey, jumpy, and weak for the last few weeks. You had bags under your eyes now that rivaled his own! San sighed heavily and thought to himself;  
how can i help you if you refuse to tell me what's wrong star?

He knew that it might be nightmares or insomnia. Honestly, he wasn't sure you'd tell him if you were having nightmares, Sans had only known you for a short time but damn if he didn't feel protective already. He wished you'd be honest with him tell him just what kept you up so late and frequently that you were starting to look like you'd drop any minute lately. When you were particularly tired, he noticed you had a tendency to flinch when you'd look into his eyes now and then. He thought well maybe you were having nightmares that involved Monsters, and perhaps that's why you were embarrassed to talk about it. Humans did have this tendency to use His Species; Monster as a verb instead of a noun to describe scary, terrible things, Evil and they were afraid of the dark still...  
If it did involve monsters, he wouldn't take offense, he couldn't say he would understand it 100%, but he wouldn't take offense; that's how you humans were. Humans fear things they don't understand an attempted to kill or lock up stuff they don't understand. But that was neither here nor there. All sans wanted to do was help you...... and fuck you, definitely fuck you.  
What he wouldn't have given just to push your cute little skirt up your hips and plow the shit out of you right here right now. Part of him figured that you kept denying that you wanted to sleep with him and were content with just making out must be because of whatever was keeping you from sleeping. Sans hadn't called you out on your bullshit fully yet because he knew humans tended to be awkward when told that their body doesn't lie as often as their mouth does. Besides the fact that your soul tended to sparkle in a certain way when you were thinking or doing naughty things around him, your body tended to have a particular scent when aroused that told the lustful animal part of his mind you wanted him to breed you. Unfortunately, you have this annoying tendency to stop things right about there and damn if that wasn't frustrating. Hell, You had nearly allowed him full accesses once already, but his Brother just HAD to ruin that. Here he sat nursing his drink and waiting until it was time for you to close up the bar so he could go home with you and have some fun.  
****************************************************************************

Sans check the clock on his phone, oh Stars here it comes the time read 1: 45 they were about to ring the Bell for the last call which meant this place was about to erupt into chaos. The first time he'd followed you to Harp&Hound pub to chill with you while you did your bartending thing and this had happened, he thought every human in the place had lost their damn mind. There was no such thing as "Last Call" in monster bars. Things went till about 4 AM, and then everyone went home. But in human bars, it seemed that just as time got to around 2 AM, they had to inform everyone that it was nearly time to stop serving alcohol, which tended to drive humans nuts. Everyone in the bar swarmed the bartender, he would watch in shock and mild disgust as humans who had been drinking all damn night long would order two sometimes three drinks depending on the human. It didn't matter if they were sick, didn't matter if they were incredibly drunk already, they were having two at the bare minimum before two a.m. hit. Sans thought it was rather silly and disgusting at first. Now several weeks into it, he was quite used to the site. He didn't like seeing just how overwhelmed and listless you seemed right now as you rang that Bell and put up with the last call orders.

Two hours later, things had calmed down. Everyone had been sent the fuck home or at least out of the damn bar, and you were bent over picking up a chair to stack it on its neighbor. Sans walked over, grabbed you by the hips pulling your ass right into his pelvis. Watching you clean up always gave him a hell of a hard-on; must have something to do with all that bending and leaning over in that tight short skirt that was still prone to riding up just enough to show the bottom of your ass. And surely the grunting noises didn't help. Sans pressed his member between your ass cheeks as he leaned over you to nip at your neck's back.

*Why don't we head home now, sweetheart.

Sans growled low in your ear. It was not a question. It was more of a demand.

*of course if you'd rather I put you up on top of the bar.... ''m ok with that arrangement as well.

" Sans, you know damn well that we can't be doing this kind of shit while I'm at work! You know the boss hates it! He's ok with you being a monster and all but he'd rather we not have to boil any surfaces if you get what I mean."

*fine you nearly finished at least?

Sans whined as he nipped and looked at your throat while slipping his hands under your bra to work your breasts. You moaned loudly and leaned into his touch. You felt heat pool at your center as Sans pawed at your breasts and licked at your neck, growling deep in his chest. You would LOVE to drop everything right here right now and let him do what he wanted to you, but nothing would ever get finished if you allow your libido to control your actions! So with a heavy sigh, you removed sans' large hands from your breasts, straightened your uniform, and told him as sternly as your breathy voice would let you.

"I'll be done when I'm done, Sans. Sadly I need to go home and crash for the night; I'm kind of too tired to hang out, Hell it'll be a miracle if I make it to bed and not just pass out on the floor the moment I'm in the door with how done I am. Sorry for this I know you wanted to hang out, but I'm just not up for it tonight."

You felt horrible having to say that to him when you would've been happy to go home. Let him fuck you into your mattress, but you knew KNEW that you'd be lucky at this point with how out of it you were feeling if you even made it home before passing out from exhaustion. Let alone have the energy to be a good host. You felt terrible as Sans seemed to look disappointed at this, then felt apprehensive as he looked like he would chew you out.

* ok, sweetheart i'll walk you home because ya look like your gonna pass out on me here. but really, please cut the bullshit an' tell me what's eating ya? i ain't talkin about why you've been shy about sleepin with me either. i'm talkin about why you've been gettin sicker an' sicker looking over these past few weeks, why ya been so tired lately. Please, sweetheart,dontcha trust me enough now ta at least clue me in and let me help ya if i can?

Sans heaved a sigh and stared at you with such a worried look to his face; it made something in your chest hurt.  
You felt like maybe you should tell him, felt almost compelled to say to him about the nightmares and that, that shadow thing that was dogging you every night, so you sighed walked over to the bar and poured yourself and Sans a drink and gestured for him to have a seat.

"OkOkay, I'll tell you, I won't lie and say I'm not scared that you'll be mad or call me a nut bunny over this, but you are right. You deserve the truth.I'm just asking you to listen to the whole thing before judging me about it ok?"

You took your drink, downed it in one gulp, then poured yourself another as Sans took a seat and nodded, waiting for you to start.

"This started back in Sept, the night before I met you............."


End file.
